This relates to authentication of users of processor-based devices.
Because of the ever-increasing volume of secure transactions taking place over computerized devices, the need for user authentication is similarly increasing. Because transactions may be undertaken between a remote user and a server, such as a bank server, or other servers where security is important, there is a heightened need to be sure that the person who is remotely connecting to the server is who the person says the person is. The reasons for this include the prevention of fraud, theft of funds, and unauthorized access to servers and other computer systems.
Password protection is widely used at present but is woefully inadequate. Passwords can be stolen using random generation and an observer may be able to discern the password entry and thereby gain unauthorized entry. Users commonly forget passwords. This means that the passwords must be ever more complicated, increasing the likelihood that consumers will have trouble remembering them. Moreover, because of different password rules for different servers, users must generate a plurality of passwords, making user retention of those passwords ever more difficult.